1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode of a 3-5 group or 2-6 group compound semiconductor material or a laser diode, can produce different colors, such as red, blue, and ultra-violet owing to development of the thin film growth technology and materials therefore, as well as a white color of good efficiency by using a fluorescent material or mixing colors, and is advantageous in that the light emitting device has power consumption lower than the present light sources, such as a fluorescent light and an incandescent light, a fast response speed, and safe, and is environment friendly.
Accordingly, application of the light emitting device is expanding even to transmission modules of optical communication means, a light emitting diode back light unit which is replacing CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp) of the back light unit in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device, white light emitting diode lighting fixtures, car head lights, and signal lamps.